allegiant alternate ending
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: So as much as I love the Divergent series, the allegiant ending broke my heart. SO Here's my ending! Tris' PoV AND Tobias PoV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So I love the Divergent series and nothing against Veronica Roth but the ending to allegiant broke my heart :'( SO! Here is _my_ ending!**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up with beeping sounds all around me and a mad headache. I try to open my eyes but they seem to be glued shut. I can hear someone beside seem to be nervous because they keep shifting and are breathing loud. I can't feel one of my hands but I can feel someone holding my other one.

I finally manage to open my eyes but all I see are bright lights. I can hear the person next to me start to talk.

"Can't you do anything? She's not moving, she's barely breathing and she hasn't woken up in days." His voice is deep, calming and very familiar.

Another, female voice replies, "we've done everything we can, I'm sorry. I don't know when she will wake up or if she ever will."

The man starts talking again, "So you're telling me, she might die and there's nothing you are going to do about it?"

"I didn't say-"

"Look lady. You obviously don't care about her but Tris means a lot to a lot of people," That's when I realize.

"Tobias,"I say in barely a whisper. He doesn't hear me. "Tobias," I squeeze his hand softly.

He turns to me. "Tris!" I try to squint at him but the lights are too bright.

"Tobias, where am I? What's going on?" I try to turn to him but immediately cry out in pain.

"Don't try to move," He says. "You were shot."

"Where?"

"Your arm, your stomach, your leg, your back and your head."

"My head? But-"

"It just skimmed you. Tris I'm so sorry. I should have been there, with you. I should have known you would-"

I bite my lip, "Tobias, I'm sorry but I had to do it I had to go in. I couldn't-"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The nurse interrupts.

"No! I'm not-" Tobias starts but the nurse cuts him off.

"We have to work on her immediately now that she's awake."

Someone must have turned off the bright lights because I can see fine now. I look up at Tobias pleadingly. I don't want him to leave me with the nurses. I want him to stay.

"I don't care. I'm staying."

The nurse sighs but seems to give up. She turns to me, "How do you feel?"

I try to think of the best answer that will get me out of this room the fastest. "I feel really good actually."

The nurse frowns and turns to the other doctors.

Tobias looks at me and in a low voice says, "Tris."

I don't want him to worry so I say, "Really, I do," and push myself up into a sitting position with my uninjured arm, trying to make myself look less weak but end up just groaning.

The nurse turns back to me, "And your head?"

I try to shrug, "Nothing."

The nurse doesn't seem convinced, "We are going to have to do some tests."

I nod and she takes out a needle. She plunges into the inside of my elbow on my uninjured arm. She does this with four more and then leaves without a word. The other doctors follow.

Once there gone Tobias turns to me, "Okay I don't care that you lied to them but don't lie to me."

I sigh, "I feel horrible. I can't feel my arm, it hurts to breath and my head," I sink back into the pillows. "My head feels awful."

He nods.

"Tobias," I say, "How did I get here?"

"When we got back from the city Caleb was waiting outside. He said you had gone into the weapons lab and still hadn't come out. Me, Christina and him ran to find the doors open but you weren't in there. We went into the next room. We killed David but Tris I thought you were dead, I thought." He shakes his head. "We brought you back here and luckily you hadn't released the memory serum yet. Davids dead so it won't be released on the city but Christina and Caleb are keeping an eye on the security cameras just in case anyone gets any ideas."

"Tobias," I start, "I'm sorry but-"

"No Tris, I should have known. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"No. I said you could trust me. I lied. I'm sorry." I feel my eyes start to tear up and Tobias squeezes my hand.

"Tris, don't cry. You're okay now. We're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias' PoV**

Tris is sleeping again. She rolls over and I notice that the bed where her back was is red with blood. The nurse comes over and sighs.

"She ripped the stitches in her back and arm while she was sleeping. I'll have to sew her up again." She looks at me. "You might want to wake her up. You saw how she screamed in her sleep the first time."

I nod and the nurse goes to get more bandages. I lean over Tris and gently nudge her good shoulder.

"Tris," I say softly and she starts to wake up. "Tris," I nudge her lightly again.

She rolls over and groans.

"Careful," I say, grabbing her shoulder to steady her. She opens her eyes and smiles slightly when she sees me. "The nurse has to resew your arm and back. You ripped the stitches while you were sleeping.

She groans. "Can you help me sit up?"

I nod, even though I don't think it's a great idea,because I know she doesn't want my sympathy. I grip her good shoulder and rest a delicate hand behind her head. Pulling her up.

Just then the nurse comes back in. "Ready?" She asks.

Tris nods slightly and grabs my hand.

"It's okay Tris. I'm right here."

She nods and the nurse starts on her arm. Tris sucks in sharp breaths through her teeth,gripping my hand so hard it hurts.

"It's okay Tris. You're almost done."

The nurse finally finishes and Tris sags onto the pillows.

"Tobias," She breaths. "I don't want to do my back."

I've heard Tris cry and I've heard her complain but I've never heard her sound so sad and defeated like this. Not even the night in Amity when she was crying.

"I know Tris," I say. I don't want to make her do this. I would never _want_ to want to make her do something she doesn't want to but she _has_ to do this. "I know but you have to."

She bites her lip but nods and the nurse moves to help her but I get her first, slowly flipping her onto her stomach. I help her pull her top up slightly and the nurse starts to sew her. I see tears on her cheeks, fresh ones. This bullet went deeper and she ripped all the stitches so it hurts a lot more.

Once she's done Tris is breathing heavily but she smiles at me, trying to seem stronger. One look between us and the nurse gets up to leave.

"Tris you need to rest," I say.

She shakes her head, "Tobias I can't, you know that. I have to get out of this room and never see it again."

I think for a minute, "maybe just for a couple of days then I'll help you. It'll be okay."

She bites her lip and I can see she's trying not to cry.

"It'll be okay," I say again.

She nods.

"You want to sit up?" I ask.

She nods and I lift her under the arms, sitting up with her.

Just then Christina comes in. When she sees Tris awake she runs over. "Oh my god Tris. You're okay!"

"Hi," Tris says smiling.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"Christina I'm fine," Tris says.

"Right, sorry."

"Well," I say, "I'll leave you two to talk."

* * *

I go out the door and go to find Caleb.

I find Caleb in the library, of course, and go up to him.

"Hi Caleb."

"Uh, hi?"

"Back to old Erudite habits?"

"Well I-"

"Speaking of Erudite, how did it feel to lead your sister to her death?"

"I didn't...are we really going to do this now?"

"Yes."

"Okay look, I was scared, I didn't_"

"So scared that you were ready to watch your sister die. Too scared to help? Don't you think I was scared when I found Tris had gone to Erudite. Well I didn't just leave her to die!"

"I didn't want her to die! I still love her."

"Well then why did you let her go release the serum instead of you?"

He sighs, "When I talked to Tris she said she would never have delivered me to my death and well, she was. And I knew she would never forgive herself if, when, I died."

"So you decided, again, to let her die instead?"

"Look I panicked and it was her idea and I didn't know what to do okay?"

I can't believe this, "No, not okay! You have to stop and think sometimes because people can get hurt!"

"Well, I…"

I just shake my head, turn and leave.

* * *

When I get back to the room Tris is in a couple days later she's asleep.

Just as I sit on the bed she wakes up. When she smiles at me I smile back but I can tell she's still in a lot of pain. I'll have to see if I can find her some pain medicine later.

"Hi," Tris says meeting my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"A lot better. I was thinking maybe I could get up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea so soon," I say.

"Tobias, I'm going crazy here. There's nothing to do. Christina won't let me out of bed and now you won't either?"

"It's just, you're still weak from your loss of blood and shot wounds." I say

"Please," she begs. "Please. You can help me."

I sigh, "Okay but you have to tell me when you get tired."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "Thank you Tobias. I love you."

I smile at her and then consider my options. I decide the best way to start is to help her sit up. I lift her under the arms until she's sitting up, leaning against the back of the bed. I shift her so she's leaning against my chest and pause. It's great to have her up against me again. It feels like it's been forever.

"Okay so when you say get up, what do you mean?" I ask.

She considers this for a minute. "Walk," she decides.

I sigh, "Okay." I put my arm around her shoulder and help her stand. Now I can feel just how weak she is. Leaning against me for so much support.

After about 2 minutes I can sense her exhaustion. I lead her back to the bed and help her into it.

I can tell she's ready to sleep again but right before her eyes close she says a faint, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris PoV**

When I wake up Christina is there.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She asks

"I'm good, Tobias helped me get up."

She smiles.

"What?" I say.

She laughs,

"You should have seen Four when we found you. He was screaming at everyone. Oh ya! And he didn't leave his side the whole time you were out. We could barely get him to eat. And he was yelling at all the doctors. I don't know how you can put up with him. He scares the hell out of me!" I laugh. "He really does love you you know. He's a keeper."

I laugh again just as Tobias comes back in

"Good to see you laughing again," he says.

"Now if only I could get one out of you."

He smiles but I can see there's still something bugging him. I give him a questioning look and Christena seems to notice because she says, "Ok well, I'll leave you two."

Once she's gone I look at Tobias, "Ok, what's bugging you."

He sits on the bed next to me ,"I'm not, nothing's-"

"You promised, no more secrets," I say and he sighs.

"Ok." He tells me about talking with Caleb about letting me go into the weapons room instead of him. " I'm worried, he's been the reason I've almost lost you so many times. In Erudite, here. I just don't want to lose you again."

I sigh. I know how he feels but I decide he doesn't need another thing to worry about so I just smile and say, "It'll be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' PoV**

I can finally walk now, after a whole week! Tobias, Christina, Caleb, Cara, Uriah who, I heard yesterday, woke up three days ago, and I, all walk out to the car. I sit in the middle of the bench with Tobias on one side of me and Uriah on the other. Christina sits on the other side of Uriah with Cara next to her. Caleb sits in the front next to Amar who's driving.

Tobias told me he's been into the city a couple times while I was asleep and he even has his own apartment.

I turn to Uriah, "I can't believe you're awake," I say. "I mean in a good way."

"I could say the same for you," he replies with his devilish grin. "Okay so fill me in. I heard a lot happened while I was...asleep."

"Yeah well, while you were sleeping peacefully we were fighting for our lives, or at least Tris was," Christina says. She fills him in on what happened as we drive.

"Okay wait, so you were, dead?" Uriah says looking at me.

I shrug. I tell him about seeing my mom.

"So she was like, leading you to your death?" He says raising an eyebrow. "And how did you survive? Din't you say you were shot like three times?"

I can't keep a straight face with Uriah grinning at me so I smile, nodding.

He shakes his head, "You continue to amaze me."

"So what happened to you?" Christina asks.

"I dunno really," He says. "One minute I'm standing there, minding my own business, and then the next minute I wake up in the hospital. You tell me."

"You were standing in front of a window when it exploded," Christina says glaring at Tobias.

Uriah seems to notice, "You tried to blow me up? God, what did I ever do to you?"

"It was a huge mistake, I got in with the wrong people," Tobias says. "Just ask Tris."

Christina rolls her eyes as he puts his arm around me.

"Hey guys," Amar says, "We're here."

Tobias gets out first and then helps me down. I smile at him and he pulls me to his side as we walk. We go past abandoned building after abandoned building until we reach the Erudite part of the city. We stop in front of the headquarters.

"Do you guys want to go in there?" Caleb suggests. "See how everything worked out?"

Everyone seems to nod but me. I don't want to go in there ever again. I don't even want to see it. I bite my lip because I figure, if everyone else is going in there I might as well too.

But the closer we get the more tense and sick I feel. That is the building where I was tortured and betrayed and locked in a cell and I never want to see it again.

Thankfully Tobias comes to my rescue. "You guys go ahead," he says. "We'll meet you later."

At first Caleb seems confused, then realization crosses his face and he nods.

We stand watching the others go into the building. Once they're out of site I look up at Tobias. "Thanks," I say. "I don't know if I would have been able to go in there."

He nods, "I thought you might feel like that."

"But don't you want to see your mom?"

"She can wait," He says.

We walk down a few more streets when Tobias stops. "This is my apartment," He says.

I look up at the building. It's about five or six stories high and in good condition. The brick has been restored and it looks safe.

Tobias leads me into the lobby and over to the elevator. He presses the button that has a two on it and we start to rise. When the elevator stops and the doors open and we go into the hallway. Three doors down he takes out a key.

When he sees my questioning look he says, "All the apartments have keys now, for safety." I nod and he opens the door.

We enter into a living room which has a sofa, a table, an armchair and a television. You can see through to the kitchen. It's just a standard kitchen but it is in good condition.

"The bedroom and bathroom's down that hallway," Tobias says pointing to a short hallway off to the side. "You can stay here with me if you want but, if…I'm sure we could get you your own apartment by tomorrow…"

I stand on my tip toes and press my lips to his. "It's perfect," I say.

He smiles at me and lifts me up, he kisses me again and twirls me around, "I love you."

I smile, "I know."

He puts me down and I say, "Does Christina or Uriah or anyone else live around here?"

"Yeah," he says, "Christina and Uriah both have apartments upstairs."

I smile, "maybe now we can finally live safely now."

He just laughs.


End file.
